The present invention relates to foamed or non-foamed stable compositions. Such compositions may include a base of anhydrite, a Portland cement, light and/or heavy fillers, activator additives, regulator additives and thickening additives. Such compositions may be used in a number of applications for example as coverings, and for plastering and insulating walls, floor slabs and ceilings. Such compositions may also be used for producing insulating structural elements, casting light and insulating ferro-cement structural systems, insulating piping, ducts, filling spaces (i.e. as fillers), stabilizing floors and producing cement floors, and for other applications in the constructions industry. Surprisingly, it has been discovered that increasing a quantity of anhydrite in building compositions increases the range of products that can be fabricated with such compositions such as blocks, bricks, mortars, concrete, beams, panels, etc. Each one of these products will be manufactured to fulfill the characteristics that the construction norms demand like resistant elastic modulus, rupture modulus, water absorption, accelerated aging tests and dimensional stability. The modification or increment of fillers in the compositions of the present invention gives to the products a bigger range of densities and this range is reflected in temperature isolation. The modification of the amount of additives increases the gain of resistant and hardening in time. The use of polyol foam in the composition as a light filler results in a better uniformity of the final products and avoids the use of light fillers that are not renewable.
There are a number of patents that mention the use of anhydrite in mortar compositions. However, these differ from the present composition in components and characteristics.
A composition mentioned in the application CN101591160 A, refers to a composition based in Portland cement, alumina, anhydrite, polymeric powder, water, thickening agent, setting time accelerator and a mix of minerals.
The application KR100782044 B1, refers to a mortar composition and method for its elaboration. The composition consists of fillers, mixture agents, Portland cement and water wherein the method of preparation consists of mixing the components of the composition.
In the state of the art known compositions based on anhydrite have been developed by the same inventors, but are different from the composition of the present invention as follows:
The document WO 2010033009 relates to a thick or gel-like composition of cellular mortar that comprises 0.01 to 5% silicon polymer, 0.01 to 4% cellulose polymer, 5 to 50% water, 0 to 40% Portland cement, 0 to 50% anhydrite, 1 to 40% light and/or heavy fillers, 0.01 to 5% additives and 10 to 40% polyol foam. This composition is different from those described herein. For example, the silicon and cellulose additives are different in their proportions as compared to the compositions of the present invention. Additionally, the anhydrite varies from 30 to 90%. The properties provided by these differences achieve a major increase in range of products that can be fabricated because they fulfill better the specifications of the construction norms for more products. The light and/or heavy fillers go in the composition from 1 to 70% and give a major range of density and so a bigger spectrum for thermo isolation. In the case of additives the proportion is different because they go from 0.01 to 10% increasing the amount and duration of resistance and hardness. The foam varies from 1 to 20% and gives stability and uniformity to the final products and avoids the use of light fillers which are typically not uniform because they came from mines and have different densities.
The document WO2009123431 relates to a composition of a light structural mortar that comprises 80 to 95% synthetic anhydrite type II, 2 to 6% calcium hydroxide, 4 to 20% light fillers and 0.05 to 10% soluble additives, but this is different from the present composition because the synthetic anhydrite varies of 30 to 90% increasing the number of products that can be manufactured with this composition. In other words, a greater range of compliant construction products can be produced. In one embodiment, the light and/or heavy fillers used in the present compositions vary from 1 to 70%. This aids in conferring a major range of densities which in turn contributes to a major increase in thermo isolation spectrum. Furthermore the composition of the present invention can include a polyol foam that varies from 1 to 20%, which may result in greater stability and uniformity of the final product without the need for quality non-uniform fillers.
We consider that the documents mentioned, do not affect the novelty or the inventive step of the present composition because the components and the quantities are different.
There are several compositions that utilize cement but they are different from the compositions of the present invention. One difference is the use of anhydrite as a cement substitute. Anhydrite is a byproduct of the chemical industry. The anhydrite may be used as a Portland cement substitute. This implies that the compositions and the products made out of it are ecologically friendly because its production does not require burning fuel. This means that for each ton of Portland cement substituted with anhydrite avoids the pollution and contamination of the environment with 750 carbon units. This is sustainable because the use of non-renewable materials is not required and also considered green because of the use of light fillers in the final products. Low density products have the advantage of saving energy due to their thermo isolation properties, also an advantage for the construction of social housing and service spaces, and also the advantage of saving money and avoiding pollution in the freight required to transport the products.